Automobiles are marketed and sold on the basis of differentiation over other competitive models. Areas of differentiation may include, for example, style and color. Differentiation in these areas for the interior of the vehicle can be accomplished by using different materials with decorative patterns. For example, vehicle seats may be upholstered in a decorative material or in perforated leather. Trim panels or appliqués on the interior and exterior of the vehicle may be incorporated to improve a vehicle's aesthetics. The aesthetic value of a decorative covering is significantly reduced if distortion is visually noticeable after application or installation. Distortion can occur, for example, when the material is stretched and/or wrapped over the edges of a surface during application. Patterns with straight lines or orthogonal indicia are particularly prone to distortion. The distortion is pronounced when the material is used adjacent to a longitudinal reference line that a consumer's eye will naturally follow. To avoid distortion, patterns have been printed directly on the vehicle component; however, costs per component are increased with this process. Vacuums have been used in an effort to reduce the distortion that occurs during application, but this often results in bubbles under the film and discoloration, which further decrease aesthetic value.